Above All
Plot Two robbers pull out guns inside the bank. Everyone screams. (Robber #1): Alright everyone, put your valuable items in the bag! (Robber #2): Or I'll start poppin' heads! Aen walks out from the bathroom. He quickly turns back. He selects an alien and transforms. (Terraspin): Terraspin! Terraspin jumps from the bathroom. (Robber #2): What the? Terraspin slaps him into a table. (Robber #1): Hey! Robber #1 shoots bullets at Terraspin, who quickly enters his shell. He pops out and blows Robber #1 out a window. Everyone cheered. Terraspin flies away through the hole in the window. '' End Scene ''Vilgax is viewing a screen showing Terraspin fight the robbers. He finally throws his throne at the screen. He roars. (Vilgax): I must have more power! Psyphon! A white horned alien enters the room. (Psyphon): Yes, Lord Vilgax? (Vilgax): Find as much information on the Ascension Machine as possible! end scene Seth is putting a toy robot's arm back on. He gives it to a little girl. She laughes and runs away. Seth grabs a coke. He drinks from it. Aen runs in. (Seth): Saw what you did on news. What's his name? (Aen, panting): Terraspin. Now come on, we're going on patrol. Aen and Seth run down the street. They see inside an alleyway two fat kids beating up a nerdy kid. (Bully #1): Alright, chump. Lunch money now. (Bully #2): Give it! (Nerd): No. My mom says you should stand up to bullies. The bullies laugh. Bully #1 punches the nerd. (Aen): Hey! (Bully #1): This is none of yo buisness. Go away. (Aen): I'm pretty sure it is. Beat it. The kid did nothing to you. Bully #2 kicks Aen's nuts. Seth punches the two bullies. They fall down KOed. (Aen): I had em' (Seth): Sure. Seth walks away. (Nerd): Thanks. (Aen): No problem. Aen follows after Seth. They see a spaceship take off. (Aen): Aliens. Aen slapped down on the Omnitrix (Humungousaur): Terraspin! Aw man! Humungousaur runs after the ship and grows 60 feet tall. He grabs it and throws it down. He reverts. Seth absorbs the ground. An alien emerges from the ship with a gun. He points it at Them. (Alien): Stop in the name of the Plumbers! (Seth): Plumbers? You fix toilets? (Aen): Enough talk! Surrender, evil alien. (Alien): Evil? I'm not evil! I am magister Labrid of the Plumbers. (Aen): Does that mean you're a good guy? (Labrid): Yes. Labrid pulls out a badge with the Omnitrix symbol on it. (Labrid): This is Magister Labrid, my ship has been taken down. I need assistence. (Aen): Um, sorry. (Labrid): Human. If you excuse me. I have a criminal to catch. (Aen): Can I help? I fight criminals. (Labrid): No offense, kid, but Vilgax is tougher than you could ever imagne. (Seth): Vilgax! We've beaten him before. (Labrid): Impossible. (Aen): Possible. Azmuth helped. (Labrid): You know the First Thinker? (Aen): Yeah. He made this. Aen shows the Omnitrix. Labrid gasps. End Scene The Plumber ship is flying through space. It lands on a jungle planet. (Labrid, exiting the ship): Be careful. Vilgax is after a machine of massive power. (Aen): Massive power. Got it. Labrid pulls out an energy sword and slashes through the jungle. Eventually they find huge temple. Psyphon is at the top. (Psyphon): Lord Vilgax was correct, we would be expecting...unwanted vistiors. Psyphon points at them and 10 R.E.D.s attack. (Psyphon): Kill them all! *insane laughter* The robots start firing. Aen transforms. (Swampfire): Swampfire! Swampfire throws down seeds and vines come up from the ground and crush 6 REDs. Labrid shoots 2. And Seth punches the last 2. (Labrid): You would make excellent Plumbers one day. Swampfire leaps up to the top of the temple and punches Psyphon. He runs in. Inside a huge machine with Vilgax inside is powered up and glowing red with energy. Swampfire charges but is knocked back by Vilgax. He transforms. (Gravattack): Gravattack! Now that I know the gravity of the situation I can totally beat you! Gravattack crushes the machine with gravity. Vilgax emerges from the pieces. (Vilgax): You may have stopped me from getting limitless power. But I have enough to kill you. Vilgax punches Gravattack. Labrid and Seth run in. They gasp seeing Vilgax glowing with energy. He blasts them down. Psyphon then crawls towards him. (Psyphon): Master! Forgive me! (Vilgax): Weaklings. Come Psyphon. I must claim my prize. Psyphon reaches for the Omnitrix but then Azmuth and 2 dozen Plumbers teleport in. (Azmuth): Step away from my device. (Vilgax): Azmuth... Vilgax and Psyphon teleport away. Gravattack rubs his head and reverts. (Azmuth): Told you we'd meet again. Azmuth teleports away. '' (Seth): Great. Vilgax is tougher than ever! (Aen): Don't worry. He doesn't stand a chance. ''Fin. Major Events *Psyphon appears. *Vilgax gains new powers via the ascension machine. Characters *Aen Tempest *Seth Tank *Magister Labrid *Nerd Vilains *Vilgax *Psyphon (first appearance) *REDs *Robbers *Bullies Aliens *Terraspin (first appearance) *Humungousaur (first appearance; accidental transformation selected alien was Terraspin) *Swampfire *Gravattack (first appearance) Trivia *This episode takes place a week after the first ep. Category:Episodes Category:Aen 10